Blind Silence
by BlackCherryBlossoms
Summary: And when you have no voice, talking to a blind man can be easier than you think.
1. Finding You

Hello! I just want to give credit to my friend candyshampoo whom I roleplay with for giving this idea for a good story plot! And of course, Naruto does not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto! And here is chapter one!

--

_Piercing cries rang throughout the dark room. Red crimson leaves trails of what would soon leave her useless. Rushing around the room, he tried to fix it. Although it was not worth it, she was done for. That could very well be the last noise she ever made. A horrid cry of despair, how pathetic. Writhing in her sleeping form, he grunted. Useless. Grabbing her shaking body, he walked out of the building, throwing her bloody body in the dirt far off. She twisted and turned, but soon turning still and silent, shallow breathes escaping through her mouth. Yes, that very could be the last noise she ever made._

Noise surrounded her, making a throbbing headache even worse. Twisting her face in pain, distorted features were framed with blood. She slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight escaped into her bright green orbs, leaving her squinting. She rested her palms on the ground; she lifted herself, trying to understand were she was. The last thing she remembered was being on a mission, and in the midst of a fight, she was captured, brought into a dark room filled with the iron smell of blood and medical equipment that hadn't been cleaned for ages. Looking down at herself, her eyes widened in fear. Blood was pouring through a slit at her throat, leaving red trails of dried liquid on her ivory skin.

Panicking, she rushed to her feet. Touching the wound at her throat, if felt as if important organs were missing. Nothing you could heal by yourself. She turned her head this way and that, looking for help. Opening her mouth, she pleaded for help. But no words escaped her mouth. She stopped, feeling a tight closing at her throat. She gasped. No! This couldn't be! She felt tears rush over her already glazed eyes. She had gone mute. Haruno Sakura had gone mute.

Rushed and panicked, she began to run through the dark forest. Was this a sick joke? She wanted her voice back! She was used for a petty test, and she had to pay for it? She raged in anger before losing balance and tumbling into a tree. She grabbed at the ground, her fingers digging in dirt. This was pathetic. Look at her! Caked with blood, not able to speak. She grimaced, before hearing a sound behind her. Slowly turning to look around the tree, what she saw caused her to lose her breath.

There, standing before her, with the same stoic expression as always, was Sasuke Uchiha. She widened her eyes, trying to slow her heart. Yes! There he was! After three long years, and there he was! But something wasn't right. No, he wasn't looking at her, even though she clearly sat in front of him. He was looking around, wildly, as if he expected someone to come after him. She crawled toward him, getting a closer look. His eyes were shut tight, with dried caked blood traveling down his face like tears. She furrowed her brow. Standing up, she looked closer. Widening her eyes, she never thought she could believe what was in front of her.

He was blind.

Standing, she slowly made her way towards him. Pulling a kunai from his pocket, he now knew were the presence was coming from. A low growl rumbled from his throat. She took a small step back, slightly afraid. What if he attacked? She was startled when the black silk of his voice rang through the forest. "Who's there?" Startled, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't speak, so how would he know it was her? A small tear ran down her pale face. As if sensing something was wrong, he held out a strong hand. She looked down at it, memories flashing of their genin days. Taking his hand, she gripped it tightly. He stepped so they were so close, she hear his heart, racing due to being nervous. It was funny, a boy, now a man, who always had such a cold and calm composure was nervous. It was funny how losing a sense so important affected someone.

"Squeeze my hand once if you know me, squeeze my hand twice if you don't know me."

The cold voice that always seemed to melt her heart when she was young brought her back to reality. Squeezing his hand once, she clarified to him that they once knew each other, so long ago.

"Hn. You smell familiar, like cherries. A girl's scent, I'm sure. Squeeze my hand once if you worked with me in sound," he stopped, hesitant. "Squeeze twice if you knew me from Konoha, leaf village." Eagerly, she squeezed his hand twice. He frowned suddenly, letting go of her hand. She furrowed her brow. What was wrong?

"Hn. Figures. The only girl I've ever known to smell of cherries."

He stepped forward, causing her breath to hitch at the proximity of their closeness. She recognized the musky scent of his that seemed to inflate her heart every time she was near him.

"Sakura."

--

The first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Tell me if there is anything I should consider doing differently!

-BlackCherryBlossoms


	2. Going Home

Hello everyone! Sorry about the long wait, but I've been very busy. Here is chapter two!

--

Sakura's eyes flinched downward, a sweep of pink dusting her cheeks. Although he could not see it, he smirked. He very well knew the power he had over the pink haired girl. In fact, it amused him slightly to watch a girl become so flustered over so little. Remembering his situation, his lips formed a tight line once more. He wondered how it could be this girl was not speaking. He would have expected a grand reunion from her, filled with hugs and those squeaks that rang through is ear. Once more looking up, Sakura grabbed his hand, spelling out the word mute into his calloused palm. He furrowed his eyebrows, his aristocratic features pulling together.

"You are mute?"

For a moment, Sakura just nodded her head, before remembering Sasuke's blindness. She once more took his hand, writing yes with her long pale fingers.

Dropping his hands, he ran a hand through his long raven locks. How could this have happened? Was it fate that the teammates were to be blind and mute? He turned away, a mere movement in a black world. How could it be that 2 teammates who were seperated for over 3 years, were now to meet, but unable to properly communicate?

Sakura frowned, her own hands missing his own. Her emerald eyes glazed over, she blinked back tears. For 3 years, she had waited to meet her childhood love, picturing what would happen in her mind. As you would have expected, being blind and mute was not something she ever thought would happen. Reaching up, she put a delicate hand on his broad shoulder, causing him to abruptly turn around. Before thinking, she slowly wrapped two ivory arms around him, molding herself into his frame.

Shocked, his face turned from emotionless to surprised. Normally, he would have hated any kind of human contact with anyone, much rather Sakura. Then again, normally he wouldn't be standing with her in the middle of a forest, unable to speak or see. Slowly he embraced her, taking in everything at once.

She squeezed tighter, feeling safe there in an embrace. For one precious moment, she forgot about being mute. She forgot Sasuke was blind, and that both of them were standing in the middle of a forest, totally vulnerable to any enemy. They stood there, molded into one shadow, for a minute or so, before Sasuke was the one to pull away.

"We can't stay here. We have to go _somewere._"

Silence, Only a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

His mind wondered. There was no way in hell he was going back to Sound. Besides, both Sakura and he were not very welcomed there. That could only mean he was to go back to Konoha. His handsome features formed a tight frown. Surely he would be branded as a traitor. But he was not selfish. He could not let that stand in the way. Besides, Konoha was were Sakura belonged. He turned, not sure if he was facing Sakura or not.

"We'll go back to Konoha. It can't be far."

Sakura smiled, the memories of her beloved village entering her mind. Her friends, her family, they were all back there. She had longed to be back home with them every moment she was captured and thrown into sound for experiments. Not only that, but Sasuke would go back with her! She would have yelled with delight, if her lack of voice had not prevented her.

Sasuke growled, trying to bury his pride to the pit of his stomach. "Sakura. You'll have to lead me. Be my eyes." He spat out the words, not wanting any help. If it hadn't been for him being blind, he would have waved the idea of away. He could take care of himself. But not anymore. He kicked the dirt below his feet, already frustrated with his request.

Sakura gently took his hand, writing words into his hand.

_Be my voice._

She stopped, looking up at his handsome face. She began to walk, leading him behind her. The village really wasn't that far.But it was dangerous. They would have to rely on each other if they were to make it out alive.

After about twenty minutes of being leaded blindly through a forest, Sasuke felt his foot hit a hard surface. They had reached a road, a pathway, that hopefully lead them back to the village soon. Taking long strides, the Uchiha had stayed close behind Sakura, almost pressed to the fabric of her shirt. The heat radiated between their hands, they had stayed entwined for the entire trip, not even stopping to switch hands. Sasuke ignored the churning in the bottom of his stomach. He reminded himself the only reason he was being nice with her was because he was blind. He needed her to get back to the village. It meant nothing more.

_Liar._

Abruptly, Sakura stopped, almost causing Sasuke to tumble over her. She let go of his hand, staring up in joy. Turning, she found herself face to face with Sasuke once more. She felt his warm breath on her neck. She opened his palm, delicate fingers tracing the letters onto his rough hand.

**Home.**

--

Well, that's chapter two! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm going to start working on catching up soon. Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Old Friends

Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you all like the story. So here's chapter three!

--

Hands still locked in a tight grip, Sasuke and Sakura walked through the tall gates of Konoha. She couldn't help the small that played across her face as she took in the village that she hadn't seen for a year now. She lead Sasuke farther into the village, waving at the villagers who welcomed her back. Though they were all glad to see her, nobody seemed the notice she wasn't speaking. Sasuke trailed behind her, hearing the murmurs behind the greetings to Sakura. He gritted his teeth, letting go of her soft hand.

_This was a mistake._

Sakura noticed immediately. Turning, she frowned at the expression on his face. He had his head turned away from her, the hand that was once locked in hers now shoved in his pocket. She put a hand on his arm, but he just pushed her away. She looked down at her feet, slightly ashamed. Why had she expected him to be happy? To like her? She kicked the ground once, before pulling his hand with a sharp tug forward. They had to go see the Hokage, whether Sasuke wanted or not.

Sasuke walked behind her again, but this time with more distance between them. His skin felt warm at the sunlight that trailed through the village, but he felt colder then ever. He was a traitor, and he should have known the villagers would no longer accept him. Hell, they never really did. He was just some damn lonesome boy who was nothing compared to his brother.

Finally reaching the Godaime's tower, Sakura slammed open the door, not even bothering to knock. A startled Tsunade looked up, her cheeks dusted red from drinking. Scattered papers lay throughout the office, typical of Tsunade. Her chestnut eyes widened at the two ninjas who were suppose to be missing. Getting up, she frantically ran up to the two of them, stuttering.

"Sak-Sakura? Sa-Sasuke? What-you guys are- what happened? Your back!"

Sakura would have laughed if she were able, seeing her teacher so out of character. She only grinned at the blonde haired lady, who was now calling for Shizune and to report to ANBU.

Sasuke grunted, stepping forward.

"Tsunade-Sama, Sakura is mute. And I'm blind."

Tsunade stopped barking orders, slowly turning to face the two. She stood silent, her hands falling to her sides. Swallowing, she stepped back to a chair, slightly shocked. Finally looking up, she sighed.

"Orochimaru?"

Sasuke only nodded, while Sakura stood behind him, looking down as if she were being scowled. Only did she look up when she heard Tsunade yelling for medics. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, not wanting to cry. This wasn't something that could just be healed. This was something that would stay with her forever. In fact, it could be the cause of the early end to her career as a kunoichi. She clenched her fist at the thought. She worked so hard, so long. To be wasted because she couldn't speak.

In a flurry, 5 medics were around her, shouting out words to others she remembered shouting herself. She was brought into the bright sunny room she remembered healing a ANBU member inside. She looked out the window as she felt warm chakra drench her vocal chords. Pill bottles and elixers were pushed into her face, which she merely put on the stand next to her. Tsunade stood at her side, the most chakra escaping her ivory hands. Sakura moved her head back to look in the front of the room, looking out into the hallway. It was fairly empty, only a nurse or a patient passing by now and then. She wondered what happened to Sasuke. Were was he? The thought of Sasuke brought her to think of Naruto. Oh! Naruto! Were was _he_? She felt a strong urge to get up and go and find the boy who was like her brother.

She tried lifting herself, only to hear a mix of shouts escape the lips of the healers, and a frustrated Tsunade growled at her, daring her to move. She frowned, before laying back, only to have a small glass of some liquids forced down her throat. She flinched, the substance burning her throat. Before she could think of what was going on, her world slowly dimmed around her. Blackness enveloped her like a warm blanket as the yells of the medics slowly turned to silence.

_Come, sweet peace._

xxx

Sasuke sat on the bed, his hands folded in his lap. All he remembered was watching Sakura get swept away by healers, right before he was also taken to get looked over. He remembered screaming, his eyes burning so badly he felt like somebody was putting a fire poker to his eyes. He placed his hands up to his face, a bandage wrapped around his eyes. It was wet, and cold. He licked his fingers, right before grimacing. Blood had coated the wrappings around his eyes.

_Damn you, Orochimaru. _

The noise of the door opening caused his head to lift forward. Footsteps clacked against the tile of his hospital room. A strong smell of sake and sweat filled his nose; he grunted,

"Uchiha. You've had some serious healing done to your eyes."

Sasuke on pressed his lips in a thin line, straining any emotion to reach his face.

"You should be lucky. Your case was not very serious, and with some strong medics, we were able to heal you. Within a few days, your eyesight should be back to you."

She stopped, hesitant.

"There is one major flaw. There is a chance you won't be able to use your Sharingan."

Sasuke clenched the thin sheet that covered his lower half. He frowned, grunting.

Tsunade only stood there, looking down. For once, her strong personality wasn't so strong.

"As for Sakura, we did our best. We're hoping she will be able to speak once more within a few weeks. She had some serious damage done, some things we're not sure healed."

Sasuke only turned away, unclenching his fist.

_Sakura._

xxx

Waking up into a bright light, the familiar smell of blood and hospital tools greeted her, making her stomach turn. She squeezed her eyes shut, stretching out her arms and legs. Though sorry she did, pain shot up her body. She stopped, curling up instead to clutch her limbs. She began to remember all that had happened, all leading up to coming home to Konoha.

Her eyes shot open, and she sat up, ignoring her acheing limbs. Her feet hit the cold tile, and her legs stung as she ran out of the door. Nurses in the hallway gasped.

_Miss Haruno! You shouldn't be out of bed! Miss Haruno, please! This isn't wise, Haruno Sakura!_

Ignoring the words she knew were right, she ran down the halls, opening various doors. Sticking her head in, one by one she slammed them closed. She must have looked through a whole floor worth of hospital rooms, a hand was placed upon her shoulder.

"Looking for someone?"

Startled, she turned around, waiting to shrug off any nurses. But it wasn't a nurse that had stopped her, but Naruto Uzumaki.

Smiling like a mad man, she threw herself on him, hugging him around his neck. His laughter that always made her want to punch him on a mission now surrounded her with a layer of happiness and friendship.

"Sakura-Chan!"" He laughed, kissing her on the top of her head. She breathed in his scent, a mixture of the outdoors and ramen noodles. Even though he bugged her so often it made her want to strangle him, she had missed him to no end. Suddenly the laughter and hugs stopped, as his smile turned to a frown.

"I heard about what happened from Granny Tsunade. She called as soon as you got in. I can't bel-I just-" He stuttered.

Sakura placed her hand in his, and squuezed it in reassurance. He shook his head, shaking whatever strong emotion came over him.

"Enough about the sad news, Sakura-Chan. Your home!"

Sakura was curious to see why Naruto had not mentioned Sasuke. Clearly, he was not told that Sasuke had came back with Sakura. This statement was confirmed when the normally loud boy went silent, and his tan face went slightly pale. Sakura turned her head, knowing the exact reason for the boy's reaction.

"Hn. I've see you found Naruto, Sakura-_chan."_

--

So! I'm sorry for long wait, but I've just been lazy. I also got a really good idea for a SasuSaku story based on The Notebook. But for now, we'll have to wait and see. I'm really trying to think of a dramatic turn for **this** story, instead of just dragging it out so much. Also, expect a lot more of SasuSakuness coming. And angst. Lots and lots of angst. Reviews are appreciated! D

-BlackCherryBlossoms


End file.
